The Key to Your Heart
by J.Alberghini
Summary: Ashley's dream and Andros may be the key to rescuing Zordon.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Saban. 

The Key to Your Heart

Ashley had just woken up and was heading to the work bay for breakfast. The other rangers were already there. 

"I had the weirdest dream last night." She said. The others just nodded in reply. "It was about Zordon." She added. 

Now they were paying attention. "What about him?" asked T.J. 

"I was talking to him and he gave me this key." 

"Yeah, and?" Cassie prompted.

"He said that the future of the team depends on it, depends on me." Ashley frowned. "That's pretty much it. I wonder what he meant." 

"It's probably nothing." Carlos said. 

"Maybe, I don't know. It seemed pretty important." Ashley didn't sound very convinced. 

"Well, what was it for?" Cassie asked.

"It wasn't for anything. I think it just stood for something."

"Stood for what?" Andros spoke up.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." Ashley replied. 

"Personally," said T.J. "I think it was just a weird dream.Why do girls always have to look for a deeper meaning? Especially you, Ash." 

"Because. I just do." Ashley said stubbornly. 

Carlos shrugged. "Whatever you say, Ash." 

Ashley could tell that they thought she was nuts. But it was her dream. And she could do whatever she wanted about it. 

* * * * * *

Later that afternoon, Andros was trying to teach Ashley telekinesis. Trying, but not succeeding. 

"I stink at this," she moaned. "How can you do this all the time?"

"Practice." He replied firmly. "You're not going to get any better if you don't." 

"I know. You're so good at this and I'm, well, not." 

"Only because I've had more experience. It took me years to learn." 

"Does everyone on K-O-35 know telekinesis?" Ashley asked. 

Andros shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Did you learn it when you were little or..." 

"That's enough for today." He interrupted. "I have work to do." With that he left the engine room where they were practicing.

Ashley sighed. "D.E.C.A.," she asked the Megaship's computer. "Why is it that whenever we start to have a nice, friendly conversation, he just clams up again." 

"You have to understand what he's been through." D.E.C.A. said .

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked. 

"Andros has had a very hard life. He's lost everything and everyone; his family, his friends, his home." 

"But what does that have to do with him being so unfriendly?" she asked, confused. 

"He doesn't want to get close to anyone." D.E.C.A. replied. "He's afraid he'll lose them."

"But, that's ridiculous." Ashley sputtered. "He isn't going to lose us."

"He doesn't know that. And neither do you." 

"But that doesn't mean he shouldn't try." Ashley pointed out. 

"That's true. He'll learn that, someday." 

"I guess, but it seems like he hates me."

"Well, for now you can't take it personally. Especially since..." 

"Since what?" 

"Nothing." D.E.C.A said quickly. 

"Come on, you're becoming as bad as him." Ashley told her. 

"Don't insult me. It's just... never mind. Don't you have to search for Zordon or something?" 

"Well, I..." Ashley began. 

"Then go do it. Don't just stand here. Time is running out." 

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." Ashley hurried out of the room. She spotted Andros working on the bridge. 

"Hey, need any help?" she asked. 

Andros shook his head. 

"Oh, okay." She sat down nearby. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"You look upset about something." She informed him. 

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Andros snapped. "Now leave me alone." 

That was too much for Ashley to take."Andros, what is your problem?" she asked angrily. "I'm just trying to be nice and you yell at me." Ashley's eyes began to well up with tears. "Why do you hate me?" she cried. 

"I don't hate you. That's my problem." Andros muttered. 

"What was that?" 

"I don't hate you." 

"Well, you act like you do." Ashley told him. 

"I know. I'm sorry. "It's just..."

Ashley put a hand on his shoulder. "It's just what?" 

"It's too difficult to explain." 

"It's okay." She said. "You don't have to explain anything to me." 

She went to give him a hug. But what started out as a hug turned into a long passionate kiss. 

* * * * * *

That kiss seemed to change Andros. He wasn't as solemn and serious as he used to be. And he was more accepting of the other Rangers. They began to be more hopeful that they would find Zordon and defeat the forces of evil. 

"You know," Ashley told Andros one day. "I think I've figured it out."

"Figured what out?" he asked. 

"My dream. I know what the key was."

"Oh, what?" 

"The key to your heart." She said simply.

The End. 


End file.
